King Shark
King Shark ist ein Metawesen von Erde-2, ein Mitstreiter von Zoom und in dieser Funktion ein Feind von Flash. Früheres Leben Einst war Shay Lamden auf Erde 2 ein Meeresbiologe, dessen Spezialität Haie waren. Um 2013 experimentierte er mit Hai-Genen bis er sich durch die Explosion des Teilchenbeschleunigers in einen riesigen Hybriden aus Hai und Mensch verwandelte. In seiner neuen Existenz wurde er zu einer Gefahr für die Menschen bis er in den Diensten des Superschurken Zoom kam. Später beauftragte Zoom die Tötung von Flash und schickte King Shark durch ein Portal nach Central City von Erde 1. Staffel 2 Als der Flash heimlich Patty Spivot beobachtete packte ihn King Shark von Hinten am Nacken und hob ihn in die Luft. King Shark versuchte Flash den Kopf abzubeißen, doch Patty Spivot bemerkte dies und schoss mehrmals auf das riesige Metawesen, das von den Kugeln nicht verletzt wurde. Noch ehe er Patty erreichen konnte wurde er mit einer Strahlenkanone von Hinten beschossen und fiel ohnmächtig zu Boden. Der Retter erwies sich als Harrison Wells von Erde 2. "Ein würdiger Nachfolger" King Shark kam in Gewahrsam von A.R.G.U.S. (Amanda Waller hatte vor ihrem Tod die Absicht King Shark als effektive Waffe zu benutzen) bis er aus seinem Aquarium fliehen konnte, noch immer von dem Bestreben erfüllt Flash im Auftrag von Zoom zu töten. John Diggle und Lyla Michaels konnten Barry Allen vor King Shark warnen. Harrison Wells von Erde 2 erzählte von King Shark und man fand heraus, dass der örtliche Shay Lamden als Folge der Teilchenbeschleuniger-Explosion an schweren Tumoren starb anstatt zu einem Haimenschen zu werden. Cisco und Caitlyn wandten sich an Tanya Lamden, der Witwe von dem verstorbenen hiesigen Shay Lamden und hofften durch ihre bisherigen Forschungsergebnisse Wege zu finden King Shark zu fassen, der eine auf ihn eingesetzte Einheit von A.R.G.U.S. bereits erledigt hatte. Später King Shark folgte die Fährte von Flash, die ihm zum Haus der Familie West führte und zertrümmerte das Dach. Barry Allen konnte sich ihm als Flash entgegenstellen, aber wurde von King Shark überwältigt. Noch ehe King Shark angreifen konnte floh er als er die herannahenden Wagen von A.R.G.U.S. bemerkte. An den Docks kam es zum entscheidenden Kampf gegen King Shark bei der Flash mittels seiner Supergeschwindigkeit auf dem Wasser lief und King Shark nahm die Verfolgung auf. Flash umrundete King Shark bis er ein elektrisches Feld aufbaute. Mit der aufgeladenen Spannung schaffte Flash King Shark mit einem Blitzschlag außer Gefecht zu setzen. King Shark kam wieder in der Obhut von A.R.G.U.S. und man möchte einen Weg finden ihn wieder in einen Menschen zurück zu verwandeln. "King Shark (Episode)" Staffel 3 Später wurde King Shark bei A.R.G.U.S. der Wächter der Dominator Energiequelle. "Verlorene Erinnerungen" Team Flash benötigte die Energiequelle, um die Speedforce-Bazooka anzutreiben, um somit Savitar zu bekämpfen, doch Lyla Michaels verweigerte die Übergabe. Später brach Flash mit dem aus der Vergangenheit geholten Leonard Snart alias Captain Cold in A.R.G.U.S. ein und mussten es mit King Shark aufnehmen. Mit Hilfe der Kältekanone konnte die Temperatur im Safe so gesenkt werden, dass King Shark einschlafen konnte. Allerdings löste Flash unabsichtlich den Alarm aus und der Safe schloss sich, mit Captain Cold darin. King Shark erwachte und Cisco schaffte es per Computer den Safe zu öffnen. Flash schaffte es Captain Cold aus dem Safe zu ziehen und das sich schließende Tor schnitt King Shark die Hand ab, welche jedoch wieder nachwachsen konnte."Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet" Supergirl - Staffel 3 Irgendwie gelang es King Shark aus A.R.G.U.S. zu flüchten und wurde inmitten von Central City von Flash bekämpft, wobei Iris West per Funk versucht mit ihm ein paar Details für ihre bevorstehende Hochzeit zu besprechen. Flash schafft es schließlich King Shark zu überwältigen."Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1" Aussehen King Shark ist teils Mensch und teils Hai von hünenhaftem Wuchs und mit sehr muskulösem Körperbau. Er trägt eine kurze zerrissene dunkle Hose. Persönlichkeit King Shark hat eine animalische Natur und ist sehr auf seine Ziele fixiert. Trotz all seiner animalischen Triebe und seinem Wahnsinn verfügt er über genug Intelligenz. Auftritte Staffel 2 * Ein würdiger Nachfolger * King Shark (Episode) Staffel 3 * Verlorene Erinnerungen * Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet Supergirl - Staffel 3 * Crisis on Earth-X, Part 1 Trivia In den DC Comics ist King Shark der Sohn einer Hai-Gottheit und heißt Nanaue. Die Figur des King Shark trat erstmals Superboy vol. 4 #9 (November 1994) auf. Er trat zumeist als Gegner von Superboy und Aquaman auf bis er zum Mitglied der Suicide Squad wurde. Zitate * Zoom will deinen Tod. (King Shark zu Barry Allen/Flash) * Wo ist Flash? Ich kann ihn wittern. (King Shark bei der Suche nach Flash) * Du magst vielleicht schnell sein, aber sicher nicht so schnell wie ich im Wasser. Versuch mich zu fangen. (King Shark zu Barry Allen/Flash) * Eure Waffen können mich nicht stoppen, Flash. Zuerst töte ich dich und dann sie. (King Shark zu Barry Allen/Flash) Galerie Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Staffel Zwei Charaktere Kategorie:Männliche Charaktere Kategorie:Bewohner von Erde 2 Kategorie:Schurken Kategorie:Metawesen